


present

by justkurotingz



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Imagine that, Implied Relationships, bro maybe im bi, but riley davis is a QUEEN, im lowkey in love with mac, relationship, short oneshot, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkurotingz/pseuds/justkurotingz
Summary: riley davis is NOT a morning person, but mac tempts her with a offer she cannot refuse
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	present

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from google LMAO please enjoy it's just a short fluffy one shot

riley davis is not a morning person. so when she heard that all-too-familiar alarm clock ringing at 5am, she brushed her hand against the snooze button without thinking like every other morning, feeling the bed shift as her boyfriend slipped out of bed besides her. truthfully, she had no idea how mac did it, save the world with that brilliant brain of his AND manage to get up before the sun rises every single day, including weekends.

it boggled her to think someone would still wake up at the crack of dawn and not sleep in on weekends. "riles." mac whispered, coming over by her side and crouching next to her, poking her torso. "go away mac." she whined, not opening her eyes and she just knew mac was grinning at her. "riles come on. please?" he wheedled, trying his hardest to rouse her.

mac had tried everything from coaxing to tickling to complaining to basically _dragging_ her out of bed, but riley always won, preferring to stay in bed until she absolutely couldn't anymore. "riles." mac tried again, brushing a stray piece of hair back behind her ear, making her smile even though she resisted. 

"riles today has a special significance because-" riley drowned the rest of mac's rambling out in her dreamland. there she was happy and unbothered, reliving memories with jack, bozer, matty and mac at the campfire. "- so you should wake up right now because i want to give you-" _andddd he was still going_ riley thought. she decided to just rip it off like a bandaid and groaned, cracking open one eye to mac's smirk.

"that's my girl. come on." he tugged at her arm and she whined, clinging onto her blankets. "macgyverrrr." she dragged out the r, spreading her legs around the bed, hooking her feet under the mattress. "fine. just stay in bed all day. i'll just go take my shower, _without you_." he emphasized the without you and riley rolled her eyes, now looking at mac with both her sleepy eyes.

"i guess i'll just shower myself and then give the present to boze." "i'm up." riley stifled her yawn hurriedly, sitting up straight immediately and mac laughed. "that's my girl." he offered her a hand and she took it, getting up with a groan. mac wrapped an arm around her waist and they both stared at the soft sun peeking out behind the magenta and orange sky. "you never can say no to presents." mac teased lowly and riley just smiled, leaning her head against mac. "i can't say no to _you._ "

_the rest of the day was going to be good_ riley decided as she followed mac to the bathroom. after all, spending time with mac was guaranteed to be never boring. and why lie to herself, she _was_ looking forward to the present too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna do a lil social experiment and NOT promote this on tumblr (so this is an ao3 strict work) and see if it's more popular than tumblr 😳😳 but like my tumblr is justkurotingz if you want to support me regardless LMAOOO <3


End file.
